


Fumetsu No Yonnin: The Red Maelstrom

by YuunaFiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bet you didn't prepare for this, Dear god what am I doing?, Drama, Everyone deserves to die, F/M, For fuck sake Minato!, Like very very AU, Pining that you wouldn't believe, Politics, Romance, Satomi's life sucks ass, This is an AU, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuunaFiction/pseuds/YuunaFiction
Summary: This is the story of Uzumaki Satomi, who after surviving the destruction of Uzushio, struggles to find a place in a world where her people no longer exists. However, Fate is not yet prepared to let go of their favourite chew-toy. As tragedy upon tragedy piles up all around her, she is forced to grow stronger lest the cruelty she's faced with threatens to break her completely.





	Fumetsu No Yonnin: The Red Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello again! 
> 
> You saw it correctly! Fumetsu no Yonnin: The Red Maelstrom is back. Newly edited and, hopefully, better than the last version (If you see any spelling errors, do feel free to point them out. It's bloody impossible to find them all). I'll be uploading the chapters when they're ready, but it's a work in progress. 
> 
> For now, do enjoy the first chapter once more!

Uzumaki Satomi was hailed as a prodigy. Said to be a genius that only appeared once every decade or so. Yet it didn’t matter much to her as all she ever wanted was to make her parents proud and to be the best Uzushio shinobi that she could be. When all the children played ninja-tag, she would sit by her mother’s side and practice her calligraphy to perfection. Without it, she wouldn’t be able to swiftly and efficiently draw up seals in combat nor outside of it. But Uzumaki Satomi was hailed as a prodigy even amongst the Uzumaki clan.  
  
Not only did she possess a mind for seals and clan techniques; her skills stretched further and the difference to her clansmen showed itself in many ways.  
  
Unlike most Uzumaki, her energy-level didn’t border on hyper nor did she lack the discipline required to reel in their famous temper. It was common knowledge that Uzumaki’s carried explosive tempers that didn’t as much resemble a hurricane as it did a volcanic eruption. It made her different; calm and analytic. A mind that much preferred the silent company of her own thoughts than that of the loud and cheerful children her own age. It was rather strange for a child that was nought but seven-years-old. Yet so it was.  
  
Uzushio was a small but strong country. Revered and equally feared for their unique talents in the arts of Sealing. Their famous Fuinjutsu.  
  
However, this was also the reason as to why three of the five Great Nations were currently attempting to bring down the barrier protecting the small nation. A barrier that was shielding a city with white buildings and red rooftops, it’s streets clad in smooth grey stone that stretched from the harbor to every corner of every house where a lush rosebush stood and brought colour and beauty to the already impeccable city.

  
But unlike most days when the sunset painted the white city in golds and reds and families gathered in their homes to spend the last hours of the day in a familiar company- the streets on this day were filled with shinobi and civilians alike.  
  
They stood ready; prepared to protect their homes from the enemies that knocked on their door.  
  
Among them stood a tall man with dark red hair. By his side was a woman whose own hair was red, yet not quite as dark. In-between them both stood a small girl of only seven. Together they made up a family of three. The girl wanted to hold her mother’s and father’s hands, but she refrained. Instead, she tightened her grip on the small katana in her hands. It was a gift she’d received from her father upon receiving the rank of Chunin the year prior.  
  
It was eerily quiet despite the number of people on the streets. All she could hear was her own shallow breaths and the thundering of her own heart. Sweat gathered on her forehead and hands, making them clammy as the hilt of the sword turned slippery.  
  
She’d killed before. She was a Chunin and a prodigy… but this was different.  
  
This was _war._  
  
Being the prodigy and genius that she was, she realized that this was not a fight they could win on their own. But everyone knew that. Even the optimists were forced to admit that without aid from Konoha, they would die. So, they waited. They prayed and they hoped against all odds that Konoha would come in their most dire time of need.  
  
But Konoha didn’t come.  
  
The people of Uzushio stood in silence, a deep and oppressing silence that would have made weaker humans tremble in fear. This was Uzushiogakure. This was Uzushio shinobi and Uzushio civilians. Uzumaki’s with temperaments of tsunamis and volcanic eruptions alike. Together they stood strong, like unmovable rocks in the raging sea and howling wind. Like the sturdiest of ships in the most terrible storm.  
  
Her hands began to tremble ever so slightly when a large pulse shook the ground. The people around her did so as well. Many of which wore expressions frozen in determination and unwavering resolve that would stay even in death. There were sharp gasps from someone close by, a murmured prayer, the sound of gritting teeth and a rare sob of sorrow.  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
Voices, cries of battle and curses erupted from the harbour far ahead, just as everyone begun to slowly move forward- one step at a time. Each waiting for their turn to be either cut down or decrease the numbers of their enemies.  
  
The roofs were already occupied, so the streets were all she could fit. Although she could barely see nor hear much in the chaos that was. All she could do was trust the strong hand that laid firmly across her shoulder; her father’s hand, that guided her and her mother down the path towards doom and destruction.  
  
They would fight together. As one and as a family. They would protect their home with everything they had, and nothing would prevent them from doing so. That was a silent promise made between the three of them.  
  
Satomi’s heart raced in her chest, bruising her insides as adrenaline and fear consumed her every cell. It was close now. The crowd was beginning to move faster, become thinner and the cries louder.  
  
It was when Satomi’s father, Uzumaki Sanju, let go of her shoulder that she knew it was time. With a terrifying scream of rage, he charged forward- past her and her mother. As he did, the fear inside of her ebbed away and transformed to rage.  
  
How dared they? How _dare_  they attack _their_ home?  
  
The trembling stopped. A scowl and a fierce glare cemented itself on her young face as she grit her teeth in a feeble attempt to contain her fury. She took a step forward, and with each one, her anger grew. Like a beast unleashed, she roared like a wild tiger. Her mother, Uzumaki Anya, was right behind her, matching her with a ferocity that could only be an eruption of bloodlust as they ploughed through their enemies with unrefined swings and swipes of their swords.  
  
An explosion tag here, a chakra suppression seal there… Howling wind, shrieks of lightning, upturned earth, the sound of the angry sea, the heat of unforgiving fire… and the overwhelming stench of blood and death.  
  
Satomi didn’t look at the villagers she stepped on or tripped over. They simply weren’t _there_ anymore. They didn’t have a face. They weren’t the kind woman who always made sure she had an onigiri every morning before she left for the academy. They weren’t the teenage girl that sold beautiful hair ornaments that Satomi adored more than she’d been willing to admit in the face of her parents and teachers. They weren’t the cute Uzumaki boy whom she’d had a harmless crush on since he was so cool and always smiled and _especially_ at her. They weren’t her mother… or her father.  
  
It was dark. Only the explosions, the red moon, the jutsu’s and the burning buildings helped her see. By some mercy from above, she was small. Much shorter than an average shinobi which in turn helped her slip past their notice. Covered in grime, sweat, blood and gore- one could not see where her red hair begun and where it ended. Had she laid down on the ground, none would have been able to guess that she wasn’t dead.  
  
But despite all this, she held her katana firmly in her hands. Slightly detached in mind and body, she continued through the red-stained streets in an even pace- only vaguely aware of what direction she was going.  
  
Uzumaki Satomi was a prodigy. A genius even among the Uzumaki clan… A seven-year-old girl with an eidetic memory. A young child whose eyes recorded everything and forgot nothing.  
  
Thought, perhaps not... For she’d forgotten how to cry. Dried were her tears as blood and terror held them back lest she lost her mind.  
  
Fight, defend, retreat. Fight, defend, retreat. Fight _, fight, Fight!_  
  
At the intersection of a street she was about to cross, a Kiri-nin came and stumbled before her. Without thought of feelings, she turned her wrist upwards as the sword in her hands turned around. The muscles in her arms screamed from exhaustion as the filthy blade met the throat of her enemy and cut the flesh in two.  
  
In the corner of her eye, a Uzushio-nin gave her a hasty nod of thanks… and then he was gone- off to fight another.  
  
Satomi barely noticed the red pool of water she stepped in as she continued forward. It had a metallic scent to it. Most likely, it wasn’t water at all. But it mattered not.  
  
The sound of battle begun to settle ever so slowly around her. But it wasn’t over. She knew that. Her mind was wrapped in cotton, her ears muted and her emotions so detached from the horrors around her that she didn’t notice when she stepped over the cleaved body of her best friend. Her focus lays solely on the foreign headbands that demanded to be met by the end of her sword.  
  
A loud _Gong!_ from the harbour forced her mind to switch gears as she abandoned her objective of identifying enemies. Instead, a mantra formed in her mind that kept growing louder and louder until it was all she could do not to scream;  
  
_Retreat. Run._  
Run. Run, run, Run! RUN!  
  
Satomi fled, jumping across burning buildings, piles of bodies and screaming civilians and shinobi alike. She had but one goal: to reach the building of the Uzukage atop the largest hill at the edge of the city. The beloved white marble statue of a mermaid whose hands held two ships served as her guide. Leading her to the large square in the cities heart. It was a beautiful statue- a fountain really. But upon getting closer, the memory of the white statue that carried the crystal reflection of the clear water underneath it slowly shifted and twisted into the one before her: A mermaid on a pyre of fire. A mermaid whose hands desperately held the ships of Uzushio above the hellfire that sought to consume it.  
  
With the dying screams of her people all around her, Satomi felt something she’d never felt before:  
  
_Terror._  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder. Briefly, she imagined it to be her father, but quickly dismissed the notion as the stranger’s hand was smaller, and none too gentle as her father had always been. The owner of the hand was scared and desperate. Urgently he said something, something that didn’t register in her mind until said man wrapped his arms around her thin waist and leapt to one of the nearby buildings.  
  
Satomi loved to fly across the buildings in Uzushio with infused chakra leaps. Always imagining how it would be to live as a seagull. Free and content. To dance through the wind currents that carried the familiar scent of salt from the ocean. To be at peace.  
  
But she didn’t like the feeling of flying anymore. Her face as caked with blood, sweat and wounds. The feeling she used to love had suddenly been twisted into a perversion of what it used to be. Now it just hurt. Ash filled her lungs with each breath she took, screams echoed along with the clashing of metal. The air was heavy, oppressive and burned. Filled with red smoke and devilish shadows dancing across the blood-stained walls of a white city bathed in red.  
  
Satomi said nothing to the man who tried to speak soothing words in her ear. She could barely focus her mind enough to care what he said. It was too difficult, for she could barely even blink. Her lips curled inward, tongue touching them and absently noting that it tasted of iron and ash.

  
The man landed by the main entrance to the Uzukage tower. Instead of announcing his presence, as he should have, he pushed the majestic doors open and rushed inside. Instead of going upwards to the Uzukage, as he should have, he turned the opposite direction and headed downwards to the basement. It was dark again, nothing to light their path but the echoes of fire from memories too recent to dismiss.  
  
The man pushed open another set of doors and stumbled inside a barely lit room. Inside was a small group of elderly women and men. There could have been four or five perhaps, but she didn’t care to count. They spoke in hushed and fearful voices but as their eyes fell on her- all sounds ceased to be.  
  
She was placed upon the floor, before the elderly, as the man who’d carried her turned around and left in a hurry. No doubt to continue the hopeless effort of defending an already defeated nation.  
  
It wasn’t until an old man struck her across the face that she realized that they were speaking to her- or trying to at least.  
  
The effect was immediate as the sound accompanying their words reached her ears once more.  
  
“-she’s only a child!” One of them cried despairingly.  
  
“It is the only way!” Cried another, “We cannot allow them to have it!”  
  
A scroll, much larger than her own body, was shoved into her thin arms. Instinctively, she held it close, clinging to it like a lifeline.  
  
“My child,” The old man in front of her said. The same man who often spoke kind words to her and encouraged her to try just one more time when she struggled with a jutsu or technique in her training, “There have been no word from Konoha.” His voice shook, “Kiri, Kumo and Iwa have taken the city. They will leave none alive and they will take all that we are… or they will try to.“  
  
A loud _Bang!_ caused a woman behind them to whimper in fright.  
  
Her old teacher shook her slightly, desperately, “They will take our legacy! Our history and traditions and twist it into something it is not!” His hands then found hers, “Within this scroll lay all our secrets, treasures and dream-“  
  
_Bang!_  
  
“Elder! There is no time! If we’re to succeed we have to do it now!” Cried another woman.  
  
Satomi then noticed that the hands on hers trembled. The man, whom she’d grown to love like a grandfather, took her shoulders and shook her again, “Listen to me Satomi-chan! With your potential, your chakra reserves and with your skills in Fuinjutsu, you are the only one who can carry our legacy and keep it strong and alive! The transportation matrix can only carry one person, and we can only perform it once!”  
  
A woman knelt down before her. Her eyes brimming with tears and fear, “Be _strong_ , my child! Keep your head held high and continue moving forward. Our time has come to an end, but yours is just beginning. You are not alone, Satomi-chan. We will always watch over you. _Always!”_  
  
Satomi’s heart began to thunder in her chest once more, slamming against her ribcage like a trapped beast, but that was all she had the time to wrap her head around. They steered her into the middle of a large seal. In trained and perfect synch, the elders began to flash through hand-signs. She forced her eyes shut, but not before seeing Iwa-nin make their way inside of the room with a final, unholy, _Bang!_ at the door.  
  
Everything went dark.  
  
Her body twisted and stretched itself into impossible directions as the feeling of being forced through the eye of a needle threatened to snap her mind in half.  
  
A loud _Snap!_ was all the warning anyone received of her arrival.  
  
From chaos, she came, but into an eerie silence, she arrived.  
  
She took a step forward, not seeing the two horrified Chunin guards by the gate. There were suddenly movements all around her, shouting and more and more people arriving with each step she took. But she did not care. Didn’t see nor hear a word.  
  
The Hokage arrived… and then someone with golden hair rushed to her side and took the large scroll that slipped in her blood-soaked arms.  
  
The moment it was taken from her, like everything else had been taken from her that day, she dropped her katana to the ground with a dull _thud_. Unable to hold herself up any longer, her knees finally buckled as her head fell into her small hands… and then she _screamed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. Talk about a tough draw in life.


End file.
